


Young

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is too young to be mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

 

He is too young. Too young to be spoiled, ruined, destroyed. My thoughts are impure. I must not force them on him.

 

He is too young to understand my pain, to take any weight of it on his shoulders. He has too much to worry about without me and my desire.

 

It burns me to do this but I must.

 

I lock away my feelings just like every other time they try to spill out.

 

I will not have him.

 

He must never know. He shall not know even if he asked, even if he guessed.

 

I'll deny it even at my deathbed.

 

He shall be free.

 

Not mine.  


End file.
